


Postcards from Oxford

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Life as short stories, fragments of a tapestry.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dine/gifts).



> Many moons ago I sent dine a series of postcards with some microfic. They are incorporated here. Also incorporated are new year wishes for PatPrecieux, divingforstones, LyricaXXX, greenapricot, Callicat49, Jackie_Thomas, and everyone else in _Lewis_ fandom who have opened up whole new vistas for me and made me feel at home. Bless.

It's untoward to catch a glimpse of your partner's face over a corpse and pause to wonder if this will be the one that breaks him. Robbie should keep his mind on his work.

*

Robbie enjoys seeing James at play, be it swimming or rowing. James is a water elemental. The pull and sway of his muscles through waves is hypnotic.

*

James knows that Robbie is watching him and tries desperately not to flush. Not that Robbie would know the real reason. For a copper, Robbie is remarkably thick. James' pale skin and needy heart are both neon signs.

*

It was a joke, a quick kiss that was supposed to make Robbie chuckle and an unuttered quip. Unuttered because Robbie kisses back.

*

A brutal case, too many pints, sitting nearly comatose on the couch. They slump together, taking solace in each other's forms. James lets his head fall on Robbie's shoulder. Robbie's arm settles around him, comfortable and solid.

*

James feels as though he's walking a tightrope. A quick side-glance one way, he sees a life with Robbie in it. The other, letting his feelings loose and falling, falling.

He should have known that loving Robbie isn't a tightrope. Robbie is, as always, the net.

*

Their first kiss, first proper kiss, is a bit of a laugh afterwards. They're trying too hard. Robbie's lips are dry. James nearly bites his own tongue.

Their second kiss, breathless and heady, is nearly forgotten in the wake of their third kiss, fierce and wantneedtake _finally_ perfect.

*

James feels unexpectedly shy about undressing for Robbie, who is matter-of-fact about the whole thing. Then Robbie, already naked with hard erection jutting, laughs and James experiences the wonder of Robbie helping him disrobe.

*

A kiss at the hollow of his throat, where the armour of his tie normally rests. Sucking there, laving the skin. James will never, ever tie a tie again without thinking of Robbie.

*

Robbie likes the way James smells. Like stale cigarettes and toffee. He's never seen James eat toffee in his life.

He wonders what he smells like to James?

*

Robbie smells like freshly laundered linen and sex. The last part would horrify Robbie, if James ever dared tell him.

*

There is nothing that James enjoys more than watching Robbie's careworn face unravel into a smile.

*

Robbie sucks in his stomach and stares at himself critically in the mirror. Behind him, James tut-tuts quietly. "Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe." When Robbie shoots him an incredulous glance, James just smiles and chuckles, "Leave it off."

*

Robbie likes a good pint. He never thought he'd lick bitter ale from the hollow of James' hip. And now he'll have to remake the bed.

It's worth it.

*

Robbie often complains that James is all edges and pointy bits. He fails to cite the glorious hard, blunt edge of James' cock. But there's no whinging about that.

*

The first time James breaches Robbie is Robbie's _first_. He'd fumbled with blokes now and again before Val, but he'd always been the top. There's a level of trust that goes with it, Robbie realises now, one that goes beyond partnership or even love. It is fulfillment, in all senses of the word. 

He's grateful to have given that to James.

*

Work is the same easy rhythms, except that James no longer has to agonise over his desire to touch and be touched. There's time for that in blessed and cherished moments alone together.

Together. It's a word that has taken on blissful new dimensions for James.

*

Laura guesses right away. Maybe they're standing too close. Maybe it's the adoration shining in James' eyes.

Robbie has a quiet word with her, and comes back rubbing his face and flushing. He doesn't tell James what Laura said. Just chuckles and mutters something about witchy women.

*

Pooling of resources becomes a thing. James does the grocery shop. Robbie loses a bit of weight and needs new clothes. James gleefully does that shop as well.

*

Innocent is neither unintelligent nor blind. Robbie's sartorial choices have improved exponentially, after all.

*

Robbie, James finds, bites. He marks James, never where it can be seen by others, but the sharp edge of Robbie's teeth is feral and not unpleasant. Not unpleasant at all. 

James is discovering new things about himself.

*

Fuckingfuckfuckfuck, oh _Christ_. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie. Please. Robbie, please.

James may die from sheer, blinding pleasure.

*

Fuckingfuckfuckfuck, oh _Christ_. Robbie, Robbie, Robbie. Please. Robbie, please. Don't leave me.

James holds Robbie's hand in the ambulance. Laura holds James' hand at hospital. 

*

Robbie is pale and weak for days. James takes off from work, though Gurdip does him the pleasure of letting him be there for the arrest. James' fists clench, his lips thin, and Gurdip puts a comforting/restraining hand on his shoulder. 

*

James is afraid of breaking him. Robbie puts an end to that one night by fucking James senseless.

Drowsing afterward, Robbie snores into James' shoulder and James counts his blessings. Hands, the hands of friends, are amongst them.

*

The existence of mobiles is a beautiful thing. Even when Robbie is away at a course, they talk and text.

DTF? appears on James' screen one evening. "Drugs Task Force?" James asks aloud, thinking of the course content. Then there is a knock on his door. Somebody has come home early.

*

Home, Robbie realises, has become wherever James is. This is awkward when Lynn proposes a visit. James' face is pinched and unhappy until Robbie has a gentle but firm conversation with Lynn one evening.

The existence of mobiles is a beautiful thing. Particularly when Lynn sends a text to James for the first time asking after Robbie.

*

Moving in together is gradual, until Robbie suggests that James let out his flat. 

Laura gives them a bottle of red wine and homemade lasagna on moving day. Their first meal together is messy and drunken. The sex afterwards is fumbling and fantastic. 

*

James thinks that Robbie is utterly unaware of how much Robbie has given him. The reverse is quite true, too.

**Author's Note:**

> The DTF reference is, of course, an homage to [Anonymous](http://lewis-challenge.livejournal.com/159826.html). Mrowr! Hottest, best fic evah!


End file.
